


Heaven

by AriannaWolff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: This must be Heaven.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own Star Wars!

This was Heaven. It had to be. You hadn’t landed your X-Wing after all and had instead crashed and ascended straight to Heaven. One warm hand was buried deep in your hair while another was clutching your waist and holding you flush against its owner. Soft lips were molded to yours as they moved in tandem. The scent of leather, sweat, and something distinctly him was all you could smell. Your brain had basically short circuited as soon as he had laid hands on you and you tried to recall how you had ended up in your personal Heaven.

Oh, right. You had just landed your X-wing after an intense dogfight. You almost hadn’t made it back to base with the others. When your boots hit the duracrete, you barely had a moment to look around before your name had been yelled. Locking eyes with the owner of the voice, you had found Poe Dameron hauling ass across the hangar to reach you. As soon as he did, he had dragged you against him and kissed you. Poe Dameron was kissing you. Poe. Fucking. Dameron. The man you had harbored a crush on for years but had kept pushed aside in favor of his friendship. Yet here he was, kissing you within an inch of your life. Speaking of life, you were going to need to breathe soon to continue living but you were afraid if you pulled away, you would wake and realize this was all some dream.

As if sensing your dilemma, Poe slowly pulled away from you. A whine slipped past your lips before you could stop it and you could feel the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. The hand in your hair came to cup your cheek and he rubbed his thumb over your bottom lip. You still stubbornly refused to open your eyes, not wanting the moment to be over.

“Look at me,” he demanded and as usual, you followed the orders of your commander. Your eyes fluttered open and locked with his. The deep brown irises were almost completely swallowed up by his blown pupils and there was hunger in them, but also fear. “I almost lost you out there and all I could think about was how I never got to tell you how I felt. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but if you had died out there, I would’ve never been able to tell you that I love you.”

“Are you sure I’m not actually dead? Pretty sure this is all some cruel dream, or I’ve died and gone straight to Heaven,” you murmured against him. Another chuckle left him before he leaned forward and gently nipped your bottom lip.

“Does that feel real?” He asked, not moving away and leaving a hair’s breadth between your lips.

“Don’t know. You might have to try again. For science.” You were grinning against his lips and he nipped you again through his laughter. Pressing his forehead to yours, he stared you straight in the eyes and you found yourself speaking without fear, “I love you too, Poe. Have for a while now.” His eyes lit up and he suddenly lifted you into the air and spun you around. You laughed at his enthusiasm and when he set you back on your feet, you buried your hand in his hair to bring his forehead back to yours.

“You are never getting rid of me now.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Dameron.”

**Author's Note:**

> The good response to Engaged made me want to write again :)  
> Stay good, loves!


End file.
